pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 March 2016
01:11 and then a video showed up with a storm trooper shooting with the sound effect of the sneezing 01:12 LOL @Scribble 01:13 IKR 01:15 well there's a new trend 01:15 it's 01:15 FREESH A VOCAH DOO 01:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5j8FKqVofM 01:18 busy roite nao 01:26 Hello 01:42 HELLO I IS THE BACKS 02:10 Hey HD! 02:10 IT'S THE FOUNDER! 02:10 ok 02:11 You do realize your spamming? 02:11 02:11 sure 02:13 BTW wanna appear on my non-pvzcc Animehshaun? 02:13 *Animation? 02:13 02:15 k 02:16 but i need a voice of you saying 02:17 Aww men! 02:39 DJ 02:39 Also DJ 02:39 Me and HD use a Voice Program 02:39 @JD 02:39 DJ* 02:40 ok 02:40 well 02:40 I'll do my voice in it. 02:40 ok 02:40 I'll make you as a cameo 02:40 and Scribble and I are the main characters 02:40 And plus 02:40 :/ 02:40 yeeeey 02:41 HD uses it too 02:41 and FFF 02:41 Ptp 02:41 is also the main character 02:41 as long as you'll agree to use your real names 02:41 ... 02:41 as it going to be putted in the credits 02:41 i think i'd rather be a side character XD 02:42 ok then 02:42 NOPE 02:42 ok then 02:42 IM NOT GOING TO BE IN THE SERIES 02:42 NO ONE USE MY REAL NAME 02:42 just kidding 02:42 OTHERWISE THEY WILL BE....uh....executed? 02:42 no 02:43 Oh hi ZJ 02:43 As long as you have a youtube channel 02:44 How about 02:44 let's change the credits 02:44 we DON'T use our real names 02:44 but our Youtube Channel 02:44 hows that? 02:45 Um 02:45 DJ, you do realize it's just a command, right? 02:45 He's not actually there. 02:45 yeah 02:45 I'm the one who did it 02:45 I thought it was going to fool you guys 02:45 but then 02:45 ... 02:46 but anyways 02:46 come on Ptp 02:47 I need a second main character to be putted in my film 02:47 Scribble? 02:47 anyone? 02:47 How about HD kappa 02:48 good luck getting my name 02:48 Lol 02:48 Daheq HD 02:48 Imagine I made a comic of HD high and someone asked why are you like this and you say "It's High Definition" kappa 02:48 @HD 02:48 kappa 02:48 lol 02:49 Though I'll never make that/ 02:49 make it plz 02:49 Really? 02:49 Im not doing that 02:49 yeah 02:49 ^^^^^^^^^^^^ 02:49 make it 02:49 no plz 02:49 no one likes my comics 02:49 besides, drug references are resticed. 02:49 restricted. 02:49 ^^^^^^^ 02:49 too bad 02:49 Anyways 02:50 Mark 02:50 please? 02:50 02:50 can you join? 02:51 My real name is written on my DeviantArt 02:51 pretend i didn't said that 02:54 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/ 02:54 ^^^^^^ 02:54 My DeviantArt 02:56 ... 03:04 (krly) 03:04 we 03:04 need 03:04 a krly 03:04 emote 03:05 BTW, my name is not really Jason, if you believed that 03:05 k 03:06 brb 03:09 back 04:01 ded 04:31 ohaider 05:15 ohaider 05:15 again 05:15 ohaider is a funny way of saying 05:15 oh hi there 06:05 OMG 06:05 DJ 06:05 NAREN 06:05 what? 06:06 DID YOU NOT SEE THE NOTIFICATION 06:06 no 06:06 why? 06:07 ZOMPLANT JELO IS HERE 06:07 OMG 06:08 HI ZJ... 06:08 anyways that was a trol :P 06:08 :( 06:08 He isn't really in here 06:08 look 06:08 I'm the one who is doing it :P 06:09 but i wish that t was true though 06:11 how do you do that 06:11 try this 06:11 zj 06:11 and before you type that 06:11 put a ! 06:12 !scribblemasterer zj 06:12 !zj 06:13 oh well 06:14 i guess you don't have the Gold Acc yet 06:14 Hey 06:16 ... 06:32 ikr 06:35 lol brb 06:50 chatded 07:09 chatded 07:10 s i g h 07:11 ohaider 07:13 i've been caught up in drama 07:13 not gonna stay here idk why i decided to come here 07:13 maybe for this 07:39 Hello 07:39 How are you new user? 07:48 DJ? 07:48 Hello? 07:48 what? 07:50 WDYN? 07:56 wdyn? 07:56 DJ 07:56 Do you liek the new game? 07:56 can i see 07:57 Plants vs. Zombies (Official Release) 07:57 @Scribble 07:58 cool! 07:58 you can use storm shroom in it 07:58 it has a pvz1 style 07:58 Cool :D 07:58 it's in the gallery 07:58 DJ 07:58 Can we use Storm-Shroom for the Farmlands? 08:00 @DJ 08:01 @DJ 08:01 DJ? 08:01 DJCraft789? 08:02 LOL THIS VIDEO 08:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c98za2jMUD8 08:02 Um, ThatMinecrafterDJ? 08:02 You there? 08:06 DJ??? 08:07 UHH DJ I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW 08:08 FFF 08:08